StarGundam WHAT!
by Camilla-chan
Summary: When the preventors were updating the gundams the wraith suddenly attack. Meanwhile the Atlantis team is preparing to go to a new world.   Duo put the sharpie down. Why? Because your freaking everyone out. But its fun to freak people out.
1. Updating Suits

_Oh dear, another crossover! Ok peoples for those of you who are smart and __**Actually read this**__ I will give you a heads up, this has my OC Grey Maxwell. Yes you read that right, Maxwell. Her Gundam is called Guardian, she was a pilot for Special Circumstances (from the Uglies series but you don't have to read that to understand this), which in this fic let's just say they are a mercenary group that takes smart street kids and reengineers their bodies so that are 'super' solider. Please if you read Gizen no Yume don't read them like there related because there not. _

_Ok here a profile of Grey, she's about 17, she had pale blonde hair that goes to her mid back, her right bang frames her face is a light bright green. Went she doesn't wear her face makeup she has flash tattoos (the move in time to her heartbeat), they are roses trailing across her forehead and down her right cheek. She's also tall and willowy. _

_Ok Grey's Gundam is white and emerald green; in this fic it has some flight abilities, not as good as the Wing, but pretty close, it uses 2 hand held beam gun, and many kunai like daggers. It's also had a beam saber, under water capable, but the Guardian is made for fast battles, it minimum armor severs to make the mobile suit incredibly fast, most people would not be able to live the speeds. _

_It takes place after Endless Waltz, and in the first season of Stargate Atlantic. Ps all the Gundam pilots are in the Preventers (but Quatre and Trowa are only part time) and still have their Gundam (Zero types for all). _

_Ok now that's over with time for the story! _

.:xXx:.

_Preventers' Moon Base _

Grey was sitting on the walk way by Guardian, one leg over the ledge; she was rewriting the OS for Guardian. "Hey Howard, went will we be done the overhauls?"

Our favorite Hawaiian-shirt wearing engineer was making the repairs to Altron, "Soon, I just got to finish the Altron's updates, then you can update the OS on all the machines and then we will be done."

Duo came waltzing in with drinks, "Ya, you don't have no patients."

Grey rolled her eyes, "that's improper English Duo." Duo just shrugged it off as he threw a drink up to her, ah the joys of minimum gravity. She grabbed her drink as she continued her typing, "I just prefer being on earth, I'm done with the Guardian." She got up and went to start on the Death Scythe Hell's OS. "Why we even need these overhauls anyway?"

Now it was Duo's and Howard's turn to roll their eyes, Howard was the one to respond, "because now as good as time as any."

.:xXx:.


	2. Enemy Attack

_Sorry I thought the last chapter was finished. My bad. _

.:xXx:.

_Now it was Duo's and Howard's turn to roll their eyes, Howard was the one to respond, "because now as good as time as any."_

.:xXx:.

"Finished Altron!" Duo yelled, high fiving Howard.

"Really!" Gray yell, her head poking out of Altron's cockpit, "Sweet! Earth here we come!"

Howard winked, "if ya'll put on some nu suits, Gray can finish the OS on earth." Both of the teenagers grinned ear to ear.

"Hey Howard?" the blonde called, already in her suit. "Can I finish the OS on the decent to earth?"

The captain of the Peacemillion shrugged, "I don't see why not."

.:xXx:.

"Trowa," the other blonde pilot waved over, "Went will the circus get here?"

The tallest pilot responded, "Today at noon."

The Chinese man snorted, "I can't believe we're getting a circus for this party." Heero just kept putting up decorations.

The millionaire just shrugged his shoulders, "They were coming anyway, plus this is the first birthday party they have ever had, might as well give them a good one."

"Duo and Gray will be mortified you guy's spent so much on them." A female voice called out. Her hair covered one eye, there was a man next to her with bleach blonde hair.

01 looked over his shoulder, "Nice to see you made it."

.:xXx:.

Gray was listening to the old song '_Don't Stop Believing' _went a blast shock her. It rattled the haul. She switched the music off and contacted the bridge, "Duo, Howard what's going on?"

It was the retired Gundam designer who answered, "Unknowns are attachin' the ship, Duo went to man the gun torrents."

Gray's face scrunched, "I'll go out in the Guardian, can you start the launch procedures." She didn't wait for a reply. The pilot pushed out to the Guardian, with practiced moves, the girl entered the cockpit and started the procedures to launch.

Duo's voice broke her concentration for a moment, "Gray be careful ok."

The girl smiled at Duo, "Don't cha' worry, I know what I'm doing." By then the launch was ready. "Gray Maxwell in Guardian, launching."

Once the Guardian was free of the ship, Gray scanned for the enemies. They turn out to be small (well for a ship) fighters; none of the veterans of the Gundam Wars recognized them. The solider put that way for later, she cut down one of the fighters, it's three of its five allies turned on her machine. Gray brought out one of the guns and fired on them. The third shot hit one, but some of their shots hit as well. Went the other pursuing fighter came at her she took out a dagger and maneuvered to cut the ship in half. It seemed the fighters were unaccustomed to fighting mobile suits.

When she was done with hers she found only one was left. The Guardian charged, the final one, which it charged her. She beat the smaller craft, but the explosion was bigger than anticipated. It forced her suit back; the alarms went off in the cockpit, the pilot cursed. "Dam, this was so not the way I wanted to test the atmospheric entry!" Gray pushed three buttons, the machine repositioned its self, and started to oozed a jell. "Well here goes nothin'."

.:xXx:.

"GRAY!" Duo yelled as he saw his sister suit fall to earth.

Howard looked horrified, but put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "At least she got a shot, the new system."

Duo looked back, "What are we supposed to do, just hope she'll be alright?"

The older man's eyes grew a few years older, "Yes, that's all we can do."

.:xXx:.

"Plant 48-ZZUTO65," Weir said as she put down the proposed mission plan, "what would we gain from going to a planet that has their gate sealed in a room?" She was a little doubtful, but it was McKay who suggested it.

Said man sighed, "Its orbit we project is right on the line of feasible gate travel without substantial power output. Making it a midway point as you could say, to earth."

Sheppard butted in, "Just think we could transport information and supplies to and from earth that way and the Wraith wouldn't us that gate because it's uninhabited."

Weir smiled, "Ok, Sheppard prepare your team, your departure will be as soon as possible."

.:xXx:.

Sheppard was impatiently tapping his foot, Teyla looked confused, and Ford was excited as McKay was making final adjustments to the information that would be sent to HQ if their little theory of the plant was a midpoint. "Done!" the scientist grinned, as he closed the lap top.

Sheppard smiled and gave thumbs up to the gate operator, soon the gate was dialed and the team walked into a new world.

.:xXx:.

The team made it to a vast room, it look similar to a tomb on earth. McKay rubbed his hands together, "Aright let's see if this works." He was about to start dialing went a massive machine crashed through the roof.

.:xXx:.

The Guardian's cockpit was blistering; everything in Gray's vision was tinted crimson. The monitors had that god-awful black and white fuzz that was the doom of a many pilots. "Ok made it through the first stage," the only girl Gundam pilot murmured, "Now let's see if I can make it without the whole thing blowing up." She was tightly pulling the controls to make sure she followed the right angle of descent.

Her faithful mobile suit gave a tremble and she heard an immense blast. "Oh shit, I am not dying today." The ride though the atmosphere ended with a shudder, and an explosion in the cockpit. The whole left side of the small space burst into deadly shrapnel. "Dam it!" the young pilot howled as it imbedded its self in her. Many small pieces found their home in her arms and legs favoring the left. Two medium pieces discovered her lung and stomach. The largest piece found away into her helmet above her left temple.

The former street rat cursed as she struggled to stay alert, "Just a little longer." Right after she said that the Guardian connected to the ground. The jolt that followed caused her to black out for a few moments, until her reengineered brain released the last of its numbing awaking chemical. It gave her just enough time to undo her restraints and open the cockpit: which in retrospect wasn't her brightest idea seeing she topple out of her machine 7 feet to the ground.

.:xXx:.

After the smoke cleared the team looked at the massive thing that intruded, Sheppard's eyes fell unto the shape face down in the dirt. He ran to the figure clothed in what appears to be a slimmer version of a space suit. As he neared the body he heard a faint whisper, "Father Maxwell." The weak voice rang in his ears.

"Rodney dial Atlantic, the pilot still alive, but heavily wounded." The major's voice rang out snapping the others out of their stupor. Sheppard started first aid, while McKay dialed the gate and frantically explained the situation. Within 10 minutes Doctor Beckett and a team were there with full medical equipment.

"We need to get this helmet off, and stop that bleeding." The timid Doctor's voice rang out with the self assurance he only gets went he was in his element. His team and him determined the best way to remove the shard then the Hemet. Long hair flowed out caked with blood, her emerald bang turned a mud brown were it was soaked with blood. Sheppard's team noticed while they were getting the oxygen mask on that she was in her mid to late teens, no more than 18.

Every one made it through the gate; the medical team went straight to the infirmary, while the original team went to an emergency debriefing.

.:xXx:.

The other pilots and guest to the surprise party were finishing up the decorations. Went they got their own surprise, a preventer ran in a shouted "A message from Preventer Demon, its urgent." Everyone that was aloud went to the conference room.

Duo's and Howard's face were cracking on the screen. Duo in full solider mode quickly ratted out, "We were ambushed by an unknown enemy, and they were all eliminated. But while Preventer Emerald was engaging the enemy her suit was pushed into the atmosphere. She was in the Guardian, which was recently equipped with trial system 009. It a possibility she made it. Please send a rescue team. The projected route of decent land Preventer Emerald in the territory of the Maganac Core."

Then the static over took the screen. The would-be party goers were shocked into silence, until someone heard Quatre's voice speaking to his second-in-command. The gentle pilot wasn't going to let his friend down. The spell was broken; all the civilians were told that the party was postponed. Everyone else was in a furry trying to work out who exactly attacked their comrades, or finding said allies.

They were going to pay.

.:xXx:.

_Wow this was interesting to write, that crash landing scene has been in my head for years. I finally got to use it. How do you guys like Gray? I would love feed back! Oh for future reference all the pilots Preventer's code name._

_Duo~ Demon (cuz you know he is) _

_Grey~ Emerald (her hair and eyes)_

_Heero~ Wing (it fit…)_

_Quatre~ Robin Hood (I thought it was funny because he's rich _XP_) _

_Trowa~ Lion (I wanted a original codename for him) _

_Wufei~ Samurai (the sword and honor code he has reminds me of a samurai) _


	3. No Shit!

_Back again, I really should start working on my other stories. Fail on my part. Oh and PS this might be a massive crossover fic, but it will be easy to understand the other fandom's with minimum explanations. The other fictions would be Gundam 00, and Gundam Seed. Also SG-1 will defiantly show up, but I don't know how big there parts would be. _

.:xXx:.

_Everyone else was in a furry trying to work out who exactly attacked their comrades, or finding said allies. _

_They were going to pay. _

.:xXx:.

_Gray's POV_

_I hear footsteps, even though the pounding of my heart almost drowns it out. Even with the fact my body is reengineered it's surprising I'm still alive. But there is no way I'm surviving this one. I look up to see who belongs to the footsteps; the person had a mop of brown hair encompassed by a halo. The last thing I said before I blacked out "Father Maxwell." _

.:xXx:.

Voices, I hear voices, there was probing me with needles. Can't focus, I'll just go back to the unfeeling abyss.

.:xXx:.

Beep…Beep…Beep

And a mummer of voices is what I awoken to, my sides are stiff and bound. I feel stitches, and other pains and wrappings that come with a major crash.

"She has major adjustments to her body." A man with a Scottish hilt said. Ok that proves I'm not with the preventers.

"Well how long till she wakes up?" this time the voice had an American accent.

The first voice returned and sounded uneasy, "Well she burns though our sedatives at an accelerated rate. There is no way to tell how the adjustments will affect her healing process. Also the drugs in her system may wake her up even though her body isn't ready." Oh I'm awake, but without confirmation on whether or not you're an enemy, I won't give up this advantage.

A third voice entered the conversation, "I wonder what kind of monster did this to her?" The voice sounded almost American, Canadian maybe. "Well the process to make her this way would have been painful." Oh this man sounds arrogant; I'll have fun with him.

Since they sound appalled at the handwork of Special Circumstances, I think I'll see if they're friendly. "Dam right it hurt!" I almost lost my poker face the way the pivoted to see me.

.:xXx:.

The rest of the pilots Maganac Corp home village. They all were huddled around the radio, went the transmission came in.

"Group G reporting in. The Guardian has been found. At point 678-225. No trace of the pilot Preventer Emerald. Over."

Duo's voice rang out though out the village. "Dam it Gray! You better be alive or I'll kick your ass!"

.:xXx:.

The five child soldiers used motorcycles and jeeps to traverse the dessert to point 678-225. The rage that poured out the five terrified the Preventers on the scene. All the boys could do is stare at the blood stains and think of what happen to the girl they thought as a little sister.

They _hated _it.

.:xXx:.

"You're up?" McKay yelled.

The pilot chuckled, "You got a problem with that? By the way thanks for saving me. I thought for sure that was my requiem that was the second time I thought I was goin' to die."

Dr. Weir quickly asked, "What were you doing in that machine?"

Gray got that thoughtful look that scared people who knew her and Duo. "You mean my mobile suit, right? Well I was fighting off an unidentified enemy. Would you fellows know what they were? They looked almost like black fighter jets, only they were for space. The jerks attacked our ship without warrin'."

"Were they extremely fast?" Sheppard questioned, the attackers sounded familiar.

The super solider heard the dread in his voice; she guessed that they were enemies. "Like nothin' I ever did see. I'm guessin' you aren't friends."

"Great, there goes that idea!" Mr. Arrogant yelled.

"So what are you planning on doing now? Cuz I need to get back, the boys are probably wondering what happened. How long was I out?" Gray asked, she hoped it wasn't too long.

"Ah no you don't lass, you can't leave until your all healed up." The good doctor said hearing the intent to leave. "And you have been out for about a week."

Gray folded her arms, wincing as she aggravated her wounds, "that long, dam. How am I supposed to get back to the preventers then?"

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, "Are they the ones that adjusted your body?" he hated the idea of child soldiers. Everyone's looked confuse as the girl started to laugh.

"No, they just get the benefits. Don't cha worry, my friends and I all backfired on the ones who though messin' with us were a good idea. The preventers are helping me get rid of the adjustment, which is why I'm not all healed up yet." Gray was giggling because of the idea of the preventers of doing human experiments are outrageous.

They all took in a breath; Sheppard continued his questioning, "What are the preventers?" That shut up the agent.

She had a shocked look on her face, "have you been living under a rock? Everyone knows we prevent conflicts in the Earth Sphere."

McKay jumped in, "Well we aren't from your world, were travelers."

"No shit, that explains the reason you don't know about mobile suits."Grays eyes were guarded, ether they were crazy, or her life just got more complicated. "Well what are your names?"

"Major John Sheppard." The American answered.

"Doctor Rodney McKay." The arrogant Canadian responded.

"Doctor Beckett." The gentle medical doctor replied.

The preventer agent smiled, "Agent Gray Maxwell. Nice to meet you."

.:xXx:.

_2 Days Later_

As the gate activated, Gray's face paled, "Well that's impressive." She was on crutches she wasn't nearly healed enough but she got them to let her go home. Nine days away from her 'brothers' was too much. She was getting restless, and she knows it would turn out bad if she didn't go with them.

_Flashback_

"_Only idiots would go, you would be detained in a heartbeat." Dr. Weir and SGA-1 were wondering how an injured girl could be so fierce. "The preventers would detain you first, and then ask questions. Especially if you said you had me. We have had way too many twofaced people in our wars too believe you. If I vouched for you they would believe you then." _

_Rodney was quick to point out flaws. "If that was so, then wouldn't they just think you were saying this in distress?" _

_Gray smiled and used her gang's old saying, "I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie. My comrades know that." _

_End Flashback _

Lieutenant Ford smiled, "Scared?"

Gray let out a growl, "Not a chance Ford. I'm just thinking how much paperwork this will give me." She got to know SGA-1 very well in the two days she was there. They liked how she was always quick to joke, and impressed at how she managed to prank McKay while being bedridden. "Here goes nothin'," as she went through the gate.

.:xXx:.

_Not much of the boys, I think it was kind of rushed but oh well. I have no idea why I keep updating this on went I'm stuck on my other ones. Oh well. _


	4. The List

_Lieutenant Ford smiled, "Scared?" _

_Gray let out a growl, "Not a chance Ford. I'm just thinking how much paperwork this will give me. Here goes nothin'," as she went through the gate._

.:xXx:.

"You boys should leave and try other means of finding her. It's been five days since we've found the crash site." Noin was starting to get annoyed; they did all their reports in the crash site. It was starting to look like obsessive behavior. Everyone knows they are close, but this is ridiculous. "I'm serious," she would have said more but the strange ring started to move. "What the hell!"

The ancient structure stopped after seven seemingly random moves, a blue substance blew out from the structure and stopped. After that a familiar face came out with 7 people, five of which looked military.

The familiar face smiled while poisoning her crutches, "Hi guys!"

.:xXx:.

"You're from another world?" Wufei asked incredulous.

"Yes, waffles, they are." Gray was leaning precariously in her chair, it looked like it was about to tip over.

Their current location was in a tent by the Stargate. SGA-1 looked at her; this was how she acted during a debriefing, while the preventers ignored her antics. It was better than repeating the sharpie incident; it took _millions _of dollars to repair the psychological damage that she and Duo caused went they got bored because they had to act 'like jerks with sticks called proper etiquette up their asses'. Yes that was a quote.

"And I think we should help 'em, cuz apparently the wraith have targeted our world."

Noin looked exasperated, "They will have to talk to the delegates and clear that mine field. I'll call up Lady Une."

Sheppard smiled, "That would be appreciated."

.:xXx:.

Lady Une did not look happy. No matter that one of newly updated suits was wreaked. As soon as everyone was setting in to peaceful times, they had to enter another battle. With aliens! She swears that the Gundam pilots were the only one that this stuff happens to regularly.

Une's eye twitched, the dam elevator was too slow. If she had to tango with politicians, then she was going to do it fast. The commander of the preventers knows how important it is to keep up good relations with the government officials. But they did make it more difficult sometimes.

The fact that this involves aliens is not going to help, especially since some of said aliens want to use them for food. All in all this was a bad week. Everyone gave Une room; those who were former OZ soldiers recognized her demeanor as the one she used in OZ, it scared them.

.:xXx:.

Although the meeting only took an hour it was a productive meeting: partly because the usually stubborn and slow officials were terrified at the thought of an alien invasion, and partly because Lady Une was not putting up with any political posturing today.

Currently she was making way to the video conference. Opening the door with purpose she walks in. The room's occupants were waiting for the Lady so they immediately opened a link.

"Hello Agent Fire, I have some good news for visitors." The commander allowed herself a smile.

Noin's face appeared puzzled, "Already?"

Une's smile didn't fade, "The talks start in a week. Also please remind Agent Emerald that she is on indefinite bed leave."

The Italian laughed, "Agents Wing, Robin Hood, Lion, and Samurai have it covered."

.:xXx:.

_Earlier _

Maxwell's Demon was look at the group of boys fusing over something. "Ya'll are evil."

"Shut up and come help us."Wufei snapped.

Quatre put a hand on the Chinese man's shoulder, "Wufei be nice, plus it's finished any way." The group of conspirators smiled in a Maxwell like fashion. Duo had to admit, that look on his fellow pilots scared him.

.:xXx:.

Grey was chatting with Noin and the SG-1 team. Went they, looking like a pack of wolves, came over.

Quatre was the speaker, "Grey we have some rules that you have to follow while you are healing. We have a list that you have to read, out loud and agree to." Trowa had an evil glint in his eyes, Heero looked smug, and Wufei looked triumphed.

Gray blanched, "This ain't gonna end well."

.:xXx:.

On the lovely list of doom, as Grey called it, Gray was finishing up point 100. "I shall not touch, be in the vicinity, or even think of sharpies." The blonde groaned, "Jimmie Cricket guys that was only once! It was Duo's idea anyway!"

Noin was laughing uncontrollably, while SGA-1 looked so confuse. McKay tensely questioned, "Why is she being banded form sharpies?" A shudder ran though the people knew of the dreaded sharpie event.

"You don't want to know."

.:xXx:.

_Current time_

After Noin was done speaking with Lady Une she made her way to the group. Everyone looked at the Italian, "Our officials agreed to meet with you with in a week's time, although our government's center is quite far from here. So I would pack for awhile, don't worry arrangements will be made for you to speak with you command."

Sheppard and the rest of the team smiled, "Thank you very much."

Just then the Stargate started to activate.

Duo murmured, "This ain't good."

.:xXx:.


	5. Chapter 5

I 'm sorry that I haven't updated at all. But life is kind of stressful right now. Plus I haven't had a good plot bunny in a while. So to restart my muse I'm going to redo my stories. (Also almost all my reviews are about my issues with spelling, so hopefully that will get better.) So went I finish my redo I'll post a link to it as a chapter in the original story.


End file.
